


Candyman

by suppakei



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Oneshot, Public Sex, Roleplay, Romance, Smut, TharnType, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suppakei/pseuds/suppakei
Summary: Mew was tired but Gulf is in a sailor outfit.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 107





	Candyman

**Author's Note:**

> > oneshot  
> > specifically took place in the first day of Gulf's River Cruise Party.  
> > inspired by this tweet https://twitter.com/miyugaru/status/1315412197644746753?s=20

Pleng was feeling a bit frantic going around looking for her sailor outfit. Apparently, after she changed her outfit the staff took it away without her knowing. It was one of her favorite custom made outfits and it was pretty expensive.

“Have you checked Gulf’s dressing room? I think they were putting some of the stuff in there so nothing gets lost.” She finally got a proper answer after hearing a bunch of “I don’t know” ’s

The cruise ship was big and Gulf’s dressing room was on the opposite wing. She sighed heavily as she stomped her high heels. She was tired and she had a class to teach the next day.

The corridors were empty and silent. She was almost positive that no one was around so she opened Gulf’s dressing room without knocking. She slowly peaked in.

“Hello, is anybody—“ Pleng almost dropped her phone when she saw the person in front of her.

Gulf was standing there, eyes wide open while wearing her white sailor outfit. The sleeveless dress accentuated his thin arms. The length was too short and was upon his knees. But as a whole, the costume fitted him perfectly.

“Khru Pleng I-“ She shut the door at Gulf’s mortified face. She was feeling her cheeks burn up too.

“My pookpik.” She muttered. She would never judge her favorite student. But the younger’s bold choices have taken her aback.

“Khru Pleng!” She looks at the end of the corridor and saw Mew walking towards her with a small bouquet of flowers.

“P’Mew, you’re here…”

“Yeah, I just got here. I wanted to surprise Gulf. He thinks I’m still at work. Is he in there?”

“Oh he definitely is…” She bit her tongue so she wouldn’t accidentally spill what she just saw in the dressing room.

“Thank you so much for helping Gulf! See you soon!” Mew passed by her while waving both his hands.

She took a deep breath and left as soon as she can. Mew and Gulf were never vocal about their relationship but she knows the unofficial label the two had was very real. Sitting and waiting until Mew and Gulf finished their ‘conversation’ so she could get her favorite outfit wasn’t ideal. She wants to keep the innocent image of her pookpik. And staying there wouldn’t do that.

When she ran into Bester at the stairs, she strongly recommended that he left Mew and Gulf alone for at least 30 minutes.

“P’Best, trust me… You wouldn’t want to disturb them.”

x

“Hey boo! Surprise! I got you some flowers!” Mew expected Gulf to greet him with the same enthusiasm and energy. But instead, he found him in the corner of the room hiding his body with a towel.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t know you were changing. Please continue.”

“No, get out!” Mew scoffed.

“There’s no part of you that I haven’t seen.”

“P’Mew. Get. Out.” The latter was very firm on what he wanted. But despite his furrowed eyebrows and flared up nose, he still looked adorable with his flushed chubby cheeks.

“What are you so ashamed of? We literally stay in the same condo!” Mew knew something was up. He has never seen Gulf so hesitant and flustered at the same time.

“What are you hiding under that towel.” Gulf eyes widened. He was so easy to read.

Mew walked closer with a smirk on his face. He didn’t know what he was getting but he knows it’s definitely worth it.

“P’Mew don’t come any closer or I swear I will kick you!” Mew wasn’t fazed with his useless threats and still closed their distance.

Gulf didn’t go back on his word and tried to kick Mew. But he made a grave mistake because Mew got a hold of his leg. He pulled him closer and grabbed his thighs.

Mew was surprised to a see a blue lining of a dress covering Gulf’s thighs. His mouth fell open but it soon turned to a chuckle. Gulf protested some more but he knows too well that once Mew gets a hold of him, he won’t let go.

The towel eventually fell on the floor. It revealed the most unexpected and beautiful sight Mew has ever seen in his life. Gulf pushed him away and went back to the corner.

“Stop staring.” Gulf’s voice turned softer. He helplessly pulled the short dress down his knees but it won’t go any further.

“I didn’t know you were into this. You should’ve told me sooner.”

“I’m not! It looked cute and I wanted to try it! Stop being a pervert.” Mew’s chuckles were getting annoying. It felt like he didn’t believe him but it was the truth.

Mew had a long day at work. He was beyond tired and sleepy but anyone would immediately retrieve their energy if they witnessed what he was witnessing. He pulled Gulf by the small blue tie hanging on his dress. Meanwhile, his other hand was going under the hem of the younger’s dress.

“P’Mew! We can’t do it here! Are you crazy?!”

Gulf let out a gasp once he felt Mew’s large hands grab his ass. Mew wasn’t listening. After all, he’s the more stubborn one.

Mew softly kissed his lips. “We’ll be quick.”

It was getting hard for Gulf too. Even though he didn’t want to admit it, he was getting turned on by how Mew was holding him.

Mew pushed and kissed him from his ears down to his neck.

“Don’t leave marks.” Gulf begged.

“I guess I’ll be leaving them down here then.” Mew got on his knees.

From the waist down, Gulf looked very erotic. His smooth thighs were barely covered by the dress but the fact that he still had to lift it up to expose him fully was very sexy.

Mew sniffed his thighs as he left hickeys up to the apex of his thighs. Gulf couldn’t see what Mew was doing under his dress but it left a burning sensation that was making him harder.

When Mew’s lips reached his clothed member, he couldn’t help but moan. He was wearing briefs and his growing erection was making it tighter.

“Turn around and bend over.” Gulf’s inner sub loved it whenever Mew impatiently gives him orders. He faces the window which showed a spectacular view of the river. He held onto the ledge and took a deep breath.

“Ah…” He didn’t notice that he was already naked down there. Mew was already spreading his cheeks and taking care of his entrance, lubricating it with his tongue and saliva. He was being eaten aggressively. He couldn’t remember the last time he was treated like this. They were so busy with their schedule that the only physical activity they do with each other is make out.

Mew did one last lick on his rosebuds before standing up and holding his waist.

“I don’t think we’ll be doing any prep cause we have to finish quickly.”

“P’Mew! Don’t! You didn’t-“ Mew penetrated his body easily.

Gulf made Mew promise that they shouldn’t do it without a condom because he found it hard to clean himself up.

“I’m sorry boo. I’m at my limit.”

Gulf’s dress was pushed up on his waist. His bareback was all out for Mew to see. He was slightly tan but his skin is soft and smooth. Mew had to slap his ass.

Groans and sweats filled up the room. Their bodies were moving in sync. Pushing and pulling at the same pace. When Gulf looked at the window he could subtly see both his and his lover’s reflection making love. He straightened up and leaned his back against Mew’s chest.

“Kiss me.” He asked. Their lips touched and never left each other.

Mew’s hand crawled in front of him and grabbed his shaft. He stroked him with an increasing speed while grinding his body harder and harder.

Their heavy breaths and uncontrollable moans led them to their climax. Mew released inside while Gulf came in hands.

Mew fell on the chair and Gulf sat on top of him. They were catching their breaths in silence.

“I fucking hate you.” Gulf blurted out.

“I told you to wear a condom!”

“Boo, I’ll help you clean later…” Mew caressed his head.

“We’ll just end up having sex again. You can’t fool me!”

“But are you sure this is enough?” Mew kissed his shoulders hoping he could convince him.

“Shut up.”

Out of nowhere, Gulf’s phone rang. The screen flashed the name P’Best.

“Shit! P’Best will kill me! Phi make something up!” Gulf took off his dress and collected his clothes.

“P’Mew hurry up before he comes!”

x

Gulf was growing restless. The sailor outfit he picked up fresh from the laundry was in his hands. If it was up to him he would’ve lied to his teacher’s face and say that the sailor outfit was nowhere to be found. But his conscience wouldn’t let it.

“Nong Gulf! You’re here!” Pleng greeted him with her usual bright smile.

“Umm. I would just like to return this.”

“Oh.” Pleng was having flashbacks of what she saw yesterday and flashbacks of what she assumed happened.

“Khru Pleng about last night…”

“My child, you don’t have to explain. Khru Pleng doesn’t remember anything okay?” Gulf exhaled in relief. He didn’t know what to tell her if she insisted on asking.

“So here’s your outfit. I had it cleaned up for you.”

“About that. P’Mew got me the exact same outfit. Turns out he contacted the one who customized it for me and asked him to make a new one.”

Gulf was in disbelief.

“So you can keep it. I promise not to tell anyone.” Pleng nudged Gulf and gave him a teasing wink.

Gulf forced a smile and excused himself. He grabbed his phone and immediately called Mew.

“Hello?”

“P’Mew I swear to god I’ll kill you when you get home!” Mew acted innocent and defended his actions by saying that they should keep the sailor outfit because of the good memories.

But it wasn’t his intentions at all. Because 2 days later, Mew bought a maid outfit that was in Gulf’s size and begged him to wear it.

Every day since, Gulf regrets the fact that he was the catalyst for Mew’s hidden kinks to ensue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! How was it? 
> 
> When I first saw the tweet I couldn't help but to dive into my dirty dark thoughts. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Btw, you can communicate w/ me via twitter @SUPPAkei8. I follow back 😉.


End file.
